


During the Warmup

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band vs orchestra, But we love him for it, Forbidden Love, High School, LMAO, M/M, Rare Pairings, bg!hyunghyuk, cellist!hyungwon, drummer!jooheon, for real, jooki rise, just cause, kiheon rise, kihyuns a pretentious cuck, kind of, platonic!kiwon, violinist!kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: There are just certain things everyone at Starship High knows: Yoo Kihyun is the star pupil in whatever he does, Lee Jooheon is the musical prodigy no one expected, and the band and orchestra members are stuck in a rivalry surpassing generations. However, no one could’ve seen this coming…





	During the Warmup

“Someone please name a play by English author William Shakespeare,” the teacher requests as she scribbles out the name on the white board at the front of the classroom. A couple of hands shoot up, and Ms. Hyolyn turns with a pleased smile. Her eyes flit about the room until they land on a familiar hand, a pudgy one attached to her star pupil.

“ _Romeo and Juliet_ ,” Yoo Kihyun answers, sitting up straighter as he speaks with only a tinge of smugness. His seatmate, Hyungwon, rolls his eyes and leans away, propping himself up against the wall. He’s so thankful he’d gotten a window seat at the beginning of the term. The leaves waving about in the breeze outside serve as a perfect distraction from his childhood friend’s constantly prideful nature.

“Very good, Mr. Yoo,” Ms. Hyolyn compliments. She turns back to the board to scribble down the name of the play while verbally listing off several others. Hyungwon glances between his friend and the marked-up book practically overflowing with those little neon sticky post-it bookmarks. God, he’s such an insufferable overachiever sometimes…

The sound of the backdoor sliding open reaches Hyungwon’s ears, and he glances back curiously to see another one of his classmates, Jooheon, sneaking to his seat. Hyungwon chuckles, shaking his head knowingly. Now _there’s_ a perfect student, only one hobby and willing to skip class to pursue it. Hyungwon looks to Kihyun, thinking of how Jooheon would be such a good influence on him.

Of course, that’d _never_ happen. Kihyun’s the first chair of the first violin section of their school’s orchestra, and Jooheon’s the best drummer the school band has seen in years. They’ve both been the part of an upswing for the two classes, bringing back countless trophies from festivals and such. But, of course, this has only exacerbated the natural rivalry that’s been between the orchestra and band since its inception.

Hyungwon huffs out a disgruntled breath. If only Jooheon weren’t a band student… Otherwise, he’d be perfect boyfriend material for Kihyun.

 

“You better do your readings this semester, Wonnie,” Kihyun nags as they head to the orchestra room. Hyungwon hums noncommittally, earning a light shove from the shorter in protest. “Yah! Are you listening?? I’m _not_ writing your essays for you again, you brat, so read Shakespeare yourself.” Hyungwon glances over, a whine emitting from his throat.

“But, Kihyunnniiiieeee,” the lanky boy whines, dropping his messenger bag just outside the orchestra room door. Kihyun clicks his tongue in annoyance, hanging his own bag on a free hook on the wall before stooping down to pick up his friend’s bag to hang. Hyungwon parts his lips to defend his stance about how he has better things to do with his time than read some boring old plays by a dead British guy, but he’s interrupted by the boisterous laughter echoing from down the hall. Kihyun and Hyungwon turn as one to glare at the loud offenders, a group of known band kids skulking down the hall to get to their classroom—just a door down from the orchestra room.

In the middle of the gang is none other than Lee Jooheon himself, his dimples exposed as his breathy laughter rings clear above the rest. A friend of his, Minhyuk, claps him on the back, causing the boy to stumble a bit as they pass the two orchestra students.

“You’re lucky there aren’t any classes in session,” Kihyun nags at them, earning an annoyed glare from Hyungwon, “or else you’d be disrupting them with your unnecessary, obnoxious cackling.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. Kihyun knows better than to antagonize the band kids, but of course he just can’t help himself… The blonde boy, Minhyuk, turns to Kihyun. He sizes him up and ‘hmmph’s, clearly unimpressed with his short stature and chubby form. This doesn’t stop Kihyun from puffing up his small chest defiantly, but it does little to toughen up his visage.

“Typical orchestra kid,” Minhyuk comments as he turns with a dismissive wave of his hand. “He’s just gotta have a bow up his ass about everything.”

The group around him bursts out into a fit of laughter as if that’s the funniest thing they’ve heard all year, and the tips of Kihyun’s ears turn red with rage. Hyungwon watches the anger flicker across his face, his hands clenching at his sides. Oh God…

“Typical band kids,” Kihyun fires back. “You think blowing hot air at anything is something utterly _genius_.” He rolls his eyes, though there’s a certain air of smugness in even that movement. Hyungwon only sighs as he leans against the doorframe to the orchestra room, not really one to miss a conflict but also very much not one to join in.

Minhyuk lurches forward, his expression furious and his hands reaching forward as if he’s going to choke Kihyun. But, then, Jooheon steps in, setting a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulders and pulling him back.

“C’mon,” he says, his tone leaving no room for argument as he pulls Minhyuk towards their destination. “You don’t want to get marked tardy again, do you?” Minhyuk scoffs, shaking his head at the drummer.

“As if you’re one to talk.”

Minhyuk spares Kihyun one last look, shooting him the bird as he does so. Kihyun pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his own middle finger, showing the boy that two can play at that childish game. Hyungwon, very much unimpressed by it all, only grabs the shorter by the forearm and drags him into their room.

 

Kihyun obviously fumes about the encounter for the duration of class, though Hyungwon is saved from hearing about it for the time-being. He’s never been more thankful for his past decision to take up the cello instead of the violin in all his life… though he’s sure he’ll hear _all_ about it on their walk home after practice today.


End file.
